A PRUEBA DE FUEGO
by maria sanchez1999
Summary: NO TE AMO,SASUKE. Hinata y Sasuke se habian casado hace exactamente cinco años pero poco a poco la relacion se fue enfriando. Ella tomo la decicion mas importante de su vida: divorciarse; mientras que él solo desea recuperarla porque se dio cuenta que la ama, pero cierto rubio ya fijo los ojos en ella.


_**Holiiiii soy nueva en esto así que no sea crueles.**_

 _ **Esta es solo una adaptación de la película: A PRUEBA DE FUEGO!**_

 _ **Es que la vi ayer y me gusta la historia y este es el resultado...**_

 _ **Naruto no me pertenece solo la historia**_

. …

Ino -san, Tenten-san- gritaba desde el escritorio en frente suyo mirando hacia la puerta marrón de marco grueso del fondo tratando de llamar la atención de las recepcionistas

Hinata ya te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así solo Ino y Tenten- la regañaba una chica de ojos color marrón y con unos moños en el cabello

Lo siento es la costumbre de hablar así- se disculpó hinata mientras se sonrojaba por lo cometido

-¿Acaso así también le hablas a Sasuke?-hablaba una rubia de hermosos ojos celestes mientras miraba a su mejor amiga desde la universidad

\- bueno con el hablo con más fluidez pero desde hace algunos meses, hablamos muy poco –

¿Pero le has dicho cómo te sientes?- pregunto, llena de curiosidad, Ino.

Hinata no sabía si debía de confesarle a sus amigas que ella en realidad nunca se lo había dicho a Sasuke por miedo a fastidiarlo, ya que él siempre llegaba cansado a su hogar debido a su trabajo; pero últimamente en su mente estaba la idea de hablar con el sobre lo que sentía aunque no sabía cómo el reaccionaria, a decir verdad tenía mucho miedo.

¿Hinata, te encuentras bien? ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras? ¿Verdad?- le decía Tenten mientras movía sus manos en frente de ella para que reaccionara

Lo siento, solo me distraje un poco- respondió hinata aun con la mirada perdida

Hinata sintió como su bolso vibraba, supo que era por algún mensaje, así que saco su móvil y comenzó a revisar y vio que era de Sasuke.

" _Donde estas, hinata"_

la chica lo leyó rápidamente y lo guardo algo en ella se puso contenta, era el primer mensaje que le enviaba desde hace dos meses.

Que te dijo, que te has puesto muy contenta? – la comenzó a interrogar la rubia

Pregunta donde estoy, será mejor que me valla – respondió hinata mientras cogía su abrigo del perchero y pedía el ascensor

Está bien, pero no te olvides que este viernes es salida de amigas – le grito Ino des de us escritorio mientras la observa irse por el elevador

Hinata no lo había olvidado, sabía que ella tenía que ir a esa cita o sino la matarían. Toco el botón de la cochera 2D ya que siempre guardaba el coche ahí , tan solo espero 3 minutos para poder llegar, ella se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos sobre que prepararía hoy para la cena con su esposo; pero despertó por un brusco golpe con el rostro de un joven médico de ojos azules y cabello rubio.

Lo siento mucho, doctor Namikase- se disculpó hinata muerta de la vergüenza por lo sucedido

No te disculpes, hinata. Además ya te dije que solo me digas Naruto –

Lo lamento Naruto-kun – respondió hinata mientras agachaba la cabeza

Yo no me disculparía por algo que me gusto - dijo el rubio en el oído de hinata

Naruto sabía que hinata se sonrojaba con mucha facilidad a ese tipo de comentarios, a decir verdad le gustaba verla sonrojarse con facilidad porque para el ella era muy hermosa con esos grandes ojos de color perla y ese largo cabello negro azulado.

Él se había enamorado de ella desde que la conoció el primer día que ingreso al hospital, cuando ella lo esperaba en su oficina para poder hacer la entrevista de rutina, ella lo volvía loco siempre se la había imaginado en situaciones poco decorosas pero sabía que si la quería conquistar debía de ser poco a poco para no asustarla.

Ese momento fue incómodo para hinata así que solo se separó se despidió y salió corriendo hacia su auto, tomo las llaves y arranco lo más rápido que pudo para irse de ese lugar.

Después de casi media hora de manejar llego a su hogar, tenía en mente sorprender a Sasuke con su platillo favorito. Se estaciono, bajo del auto, tomo los víveres del asiento del costado, cerro el auto y se fue a su casa.

Tomo las llaves y mientras giraba la perilla escucho gemidos en el interior de su casa y lo más extraño es que eran de Sasuke; tomo valor para abrir la puerta de golpe y lo que vio fue lo más repugnante que pudo haber visto de su esposo, sabía que él era pervertido pero no pensó que llegaría a esos niveles de morbosidad.

Hinata, no es lo que parece - dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba los pantalones y se subía el cierre del pantalón

Que no es lo que parece?- grito hinata llena de indignación, esto colmo su paciencia

Solo estaba…- trato de defenderse Sasuke mientras se limpiaba las manos en el pantalón

Te estabas masturbando son un video pornográfico, Sasuke. Y me dices esto no es lo que parece – gritaba llena de cólera hinata

Hinata no me grites – replico Sasuke tratando de sujetar por las muñecas a hinata

No me toques eres un maldito asqueroso, lárgate de mi casa – dijo hinata mirando fijamente a Sasuke

El pelinegro salió de la casa enojado por lo que había sucedido sabía que había hecho mal pero que esposo no hacia eso, además era su culpa que tuviera que recurrir a eso para poder satisfacerse , ella últimamente llegaba muy cansada para poder hacer algo con el.

Hinata vio salir a Sasuke fue de la casa espero que cerrara la puerta para poder comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente en su alcoba mientras pensaba si era en realidad tan fea como para que esposo tuviera que recurrir a eso . Le daba asco de solo recordar esos momentos, los quería borrar de su memoria y creer que solo había sido un sueño.

Teniendo esos pensamientos se durmió en la cama.

 _ **Que tal como me quedo el primer capítulo esta genial o no?**_

 _ **Dejen comentarios por favor**_

 _ **Pero no me critique aun soy nueva en esto por favor…**_

 _ **Los amo…besos**_

 _ **Que viva en sasuhina!**_


End file.
